ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arioch
Testimonials *Soloable by a level 75 Monk with decent evasion gear *Easy solo by a level 75 Ninja/Dancer ::Edited "solo'd by 'one' _____"; solo automatically confers only one Milotheshort 17:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Easy kill. Level 63 THF/DNC with four trusts. Not that much harder than the regular Werebats in the area. Spawn Soloed this NM as 75BST/WHM. I was intrested how on if the 4 bats in K8/L8 count as PH since in the dat file those 4 are after the NM name. When i got it to spawn it was from the 4 in hallway at J7/J8 making me think it is just those 4 since its before the NM name. After NM died I noticed after all the mob respawn that 3 are in J7/J8 and 5 are in K8/L8. Now im pretty sure the PH is in both groups but is the typical 1 PH that can bounce around. Good chance it's last one in those groups but Valkurm Emp shows thats not always the case. --Kaosis 04:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I spent a lot of time trying to get Arioch to pop to get the fang so I could have the staff for skilling up staff skill (as a side note I'll say that the drain effect is pretty helpful over time when you start working on mobs that can actually hit & damage you). Though I haven't seen it 100% confirmed anywhere yet, Arioch most likely is a night-only spawn (he popped around 03:30 for me). Therein lies the difficulty & frustration in getting Arioch to pop, because if this is truly the case you only get 2 chances each Vana'diel day to pop him between 18:00-06:00, as the bats have 16-minute respawns (roughly 6h40m in Vana'diel time). I want to add my insight to the PH discussion to hopefully make it a little easier for the next person to pop him: :*The 3 bats in the small room straddling K7/L7 (with the Gespensts & the "Condemned" NM's, if they are up) are not involved. Don't bother with them. :*The bats on the southern end of the J8 hallway are not involved; only the 3/4 bats (depending on whether the PH is currently in that group) at the northern half of the hallway in J7/J8 just before you get into the big open J7/K7 room. :*The PH does bounce around, as Kaosis mentioned, between the short hallway at K7 & the J7/J8 hallway mentioned above. If there are 4 bats in J7/J8 then the PH is mixed in with them somewhere; otherwise there will be 3 there, and the PH went to K7. If the PH is hanging out in K7 then there will be 2 bats there in that hall; otherwise there will be only 1 there. So it's relatively easy to figure out which is the PH, given some time & luck. If there are 4 in J7/8 then kill them first, and then kill the K7 bat. If you notice that one of the J7/8 bats misses it's normal respawn time, you know it moved to K7. You may have to repeat this cycle, but once the PH decides bounce to K7 it'll spawn before the normal K7 bat does, and you've got it pinpointed. Vice versa, if there are 2 bats already in K7, kill them first, then kill the J7/8 bats, and repeat if necessary until the PH bounces to the other area. Now you can easily keep track of which is the PH, when it will spawn, and more importantly manipulate Arioch's potential spawn time. Keep in time the bats are 16min respawns, so if you get the PH figured out in the daytime, you can just hang out & wait until about 11:30 Vana'diel time to kill it. Then the respawn will come after 18:00, and hopefully be Arioch. Better yet, here's to hoping he pops for you in the process of simply trying to determine the PH; then you can just give the Oubliette the bird and gtfo early! --ChalkOutline 03:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ran in to this completely by suprise when clearing latent effect off Knuckles of Trials as a level 71 Monk with a level 72 White Mage in a duo. Was suddenly losing HP fast. Managed to finish off the current Werebat and kill using Hundred Fists and White Mage used Benediction plus a couple of high level ether meds. Tough fight. --Zero-Hour 13:36 22 May 2011